Hell Is For Me
by Kuma Tashio
Summary: Based On Pat Benatar's Song Hell Is For Children. Preview Kagome what is this? Sakura asked, holding out her hand for her daughter to inspect. I don't see nothing mama Kagome said. Look closerSakura shouted. Kagome looked closer. A cookie crumb Mama
1. Chapter 1

**Based On Pat Benatar's Song Hell Is For Children**

"Its me or them" Thier father boomed.

"They're are children" Their mother cried.

"They are yours not mine" The man hissed.Sota Higurashi held his crying twin against his chest, as they sat listening to their parents fight over them on the stair well.

"How can you talk like that, you said, you would always love them as if they were your own." Their mom cried.

"And I have for a good ten years" Their father said "But what has it gotten me...two bastards for step children thats what...that daughter of yours needs to be brought down a few pegs...and your son...what a fairy"

"And now you just want me to throw them out on the streets!" she yelled

"Yes Yumi I do" The man said.

"Mamno I can't do that I love them." she told her husband.

"Yumi! if you change your mind you know where I'll be" Mamno said,he left slamming the door after himself. Sota forced his sister up and dragged her up the stairs and into their jointed room.

"What are we going to do Sota now that father is gone?" Kagome asked her brother.

"Nothing will change" He promised "You heard him...he didn't love us...he wasn't are father"

"Bub he was the only father we ever knew."Kagome said as she sat down on her bed.

"Sissy we'll talk to papa and he'll tell us" Sota said "Don't worry I'll make sure you get your daddy"

Kagome smiled at her twin, "Thank you Sota." Kagome said.

"Whats big brothers for?" Sota asked.

"To keep away all the bad guys...sides you aint to much older than me twin twin" Kagome said.

"Im 13 and your 12" Sota said.

"So I'll be thirteen tomarrow" Kagome whined.

"Fine and what do you have planned for your birthday?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"How bout we do a joint thing down at the skate park?" Kagome asked. "You can buy me some new stuff and I can buy you some new stuff"

"Anything I want?" he asked, now thinking about that manga he had wanted for a long time.

"Yeah as long as your willing to do the same for me" Kagome said "It will be twin day...we can skate...shop...and then go and see papa"

"I'm hungry think we should go down for dinner?" Kagome asked Sota.

"Then lets go eat" Sota said.

"Won't mom be mad at us?" Kagome asked.

"Would you rather starve?" Sota asked.

"No" Kagome said and got up and follwed Sota down the steps.

"Mama is dinner ready?" Kagome asked her.Yumi didn't look at them for awhile,she had her head down, she lifted her head up and glared at them. Her tears were evident but her anger was dominant.

She looked at the two kids they were the reason her husband had left her. "Do I look like your cook?" She asked them both.

"No but-" Kagome began,but she stopped at the sharp pain from her cheek, she looked at the retreating hand of her mothers,silent tears falling.

"No buts" Yumi growled out.

Sota couldn't believe that his mom had just hit Kagome,she had never acted this way before. "Mom you didn't have to hit her!" Sota yelled .

"If it weren't for you he would still be here" Yumi cried.Sota went to hug his mother but she screamed at him "Don't touch me"

Sota backed away from his mom, "I'm sorry mom, please sit down Kagome and I will make dinner." he told her.Kagome was still crying as she sat on the couch. She didn't understand why her mother had slapped her. She was never hit while growing up.Her mom came out of the kitchen and glared at Kagome before continuing up the steps to her room slamming the door behind her. Sota made some rice balls and tea, he heard Kagome crying in the other room.

Sota brought the tray of food into the living room and placed it on the coffee table. "Shh Sissy its okay" Sota said.

"Bubby" Kagome cried "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything mom is just mad because he left that's all " he said as he handed her a rice ball and a cup of tea.

"So what should we do first tomorrow?" Sota asked, as he watched his twin eat the given rice ball, she smiled.

hr

Today was Kagome's birthday she was up early, she jumped on Sota's bed waking him up."Wake up!" she yelled in his ear, the sleeping boy screamed. Kagome giggled. "About time." She said.

"Kagome what time is it?" Sota asked her.

"9 am." she said

"You weren't even born yet..." Sota growled "I didn't wake you up at 9am yesterday"

"And what would be your point ?" Kagome asked as she got off of his bed and walked over to the mirror to check herself out, her breast were starting to grow, her hips were begining to grow fuller.

"Eww Sissy don't check your self out in my mirror" Sota whined.

"Quiet, I think it's time I start wearing a bra, maybe some pink lacy ones or ones with hearts on them, what do you think Sota?" she asked as she looked at him through the mirror. Sota blushed, his sister was becoming mature in the aspects of her breast,and butt along with her hips but that was his sister,his twin.

"What ever" He muttered.

"Maybe I'll even buy a thong" Kagome said "Or three"

Sota turned his head away. "How about we take a shower, I mean I take one and then you take one." he said.

Kagome blushed at her brother but nodded. "You can take one first bubby" Kagome said.

Sota got out of his bed and went into the bathroom he shared with his sister,he closed the door and Kagome heard the shower come on, Kagome went over to her bed and began making it, she was happy, though she wondered what type of mood her mom was in today hopefully better than last night.She finished making her bed and then looked at her brothers side of the room, it wasn't overly messy since Kagome tried to keep both sides neat, but he hadn't made his bed yet,and his clothes from the previous night still hadn't made it to the hamper.

Kagome beagn cleaning Sota's side of the room, she took his dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper.She then made his bed fluffing up his pillows, she wondered how he was going to make it when they were on their own no longer living together knowing Sota he'd end up hiring a maid.The thought of not living with her twin made Kagome sad, If Sota wanted to leave it would break Kagome's heart and she would volunteer to be his maid just so she could be by his side.

Sota came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist."Ok Sissy ur turn ." Sota said as he walked over to his now made bed and clean floor. "Thanks I was going to do that later." he told her.

"Sure you were" Kagome said "We'll I'll be back...ten minutes top" Kagome said walking into the bathroom.

While Kagome showered, Sota decided to get dress only problem was he didn't know what he wanted to wear he heard Kagome singing in the shower.Sota shook his head, he had a lot planned today for Kagome.

"They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears ,They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears ,Forgive and forget, all the while ,Love and pain become one and the same ,In the eyes of a wounded child ,Because Hell, Hell is for children ,And you know that their little lives can become such a mess ,Hell Hell is for children ,And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh ,It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing ,They blacken your eyes, and then apologize ,You're daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing ,Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy ,Tell grandma you fell off the swing" Kagome sang as she opened the bathroom door the fog from the hot shower floating out behind her, she had a towel wrapped around her torso.

Meanwhile the radio still boomed the chorus of the song "No, Hell is for children ,Hell, Hell is for Hell ,Hell is for Hell, Hell is for children,Hell, Hell is for Hell ,Hell is for Hell, Hell is for children ,Hell, Hell is for Hell ,Hell is for Hell, Hell is for children ,Hell is for children,Hell is for children" The radio host came on "And that was Pat Bentar's song Hell is for children"

"So what do you want to do today?" Soat asked as he put on his shirt.

Kagome thought about the question. "How about the mall , then a movie, then skating." she said.

"Thats cool" Sota said "Just get dressed and get your board"

"Turn around" Kagome said.

"I've already seen you a million times" Sota said.

"But I'm a woman now" Kagome said.

"You hardly have any breasts." Sota said.Kagome huffed and threw a pillow at his head.

"What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"I do to have boobs" Kagome whined "I just don't have a bra to support them" Sota snorted and turned around if she was like this now kami knows he didn't want to be around her when it was that time of the month.Kagome put on her little mermaid underwear and light grey skinny jeans (jeans that are straight legged and form fitting) she then put on a pink wife beater that had grey and white skulls on the front.

"You can turn around now" Kagome said, as she sat on Sota's bed to put on her pair of black and pink anarchic star skater shoes. Sota already had his boxers on, he put on his grey skinny denim jeans and a white shirt with a skull on it with a sword going through it's mouth, after he was dressed he sat down on his bed next to Kagome and put on his grey and black anarchic skater shoes.

They each put their wallets in their pockets and grabbed their boards,nothing to flashy about them,they each wanted a better board but their parents thought it a fling and went to kb toys to buy them there boards, they were plain colored decks, Kagome's was red and Sota's blue.

The two headed down stairs they didn't see their mom, they decided to get something to eat at the mall,they put on their gear. Kagome put on her red helmet and red knee pads and elbow pads. While Sota put on his blue knee pads and elbow pads and his blue helmet and the two left the house.

hr at the mall

"Where we going first bubby" Kagome asked, as they picked up their boards.

"Pick a lingerie store I guess" Sota said blushing "Your the one that wants that kind of stuff" he added.

The twins walked into the mall. "How bout hot topic" Kagome said "They have the stuff I want" Kagome pulled Sota by the hand and led him into hot topic. where she began looking around for panties and bras, with Sota blushing all the way.

"What about this one?" Kagome asked,holding up a black with turquoise star ribbon bra and matching thong set.

"Yes, what ever please stop showing them to me." Sota said turning away from her.Kagome smirked and then grabbed a couple more bra and thong sets, one was pink and black with a winged-skull and star print,another one had a hot pink bra that features two black ribbons on each side with pink stars and black lace trim and thong set, and the last set had a blest black and white triangle cup skull bra and matching shorts. She then grabbed a few non matching bras and thongs.

When she was finished she walked up to the cashier to pay for her things, when Sota stepped in. "I'll pay for it Sissy." he said as the young boy began ringing up the order. Sota blushed as he looked at him, what was wrong with him wasn't he attracted to girls.The young guy had short brown hair and hazel eyes he had a thin muscular bulid. He smiled at Sota.

Sota wanted to moan at the simple gesture, his blush growing tenfold. "Hojo" The boy said handing him a hotopic frequent buyer card fully stamped he wrote his number on the back of it. "Call me"

"Sota." he stutterd as he took the card from Hojo, Kagome smiled as she watched the interaction between the two.

The boy watched Sota the whole time as the twins walked out of the store,Kagome waited a few moments before she asked her question. "Why did he give you his number?" Kagome asked.

"In case I want get a part-time job." he said. Kagome looked at him. "C'mon let';s get some new skateboards and then get something to eat I'm starving." he told her. Kagome went to protest , but Soat grabbed her by the hand in the direction of the sports shop.Kagome was nearly dragged to the shop her bag of unmentionables floating behind her as they stopped in front of a store with a neon light above it that glowed 'Grind'.

The two walked in the store and went up to the cashiere and told her what they wanted to do she showed them around the store , they has just gotten some new skate boards in. Kagome picked out her's first. It was longer than the average ones, The belly of it was hot pink with white skulls on it, it also had had some red and pink hearts. The store even offered to engrave both their name's on the new skate boards for free.

Sota looked around at the boards, he was trying to see what kind he really wanted. His eyes came across a black skate board with some red sakura flowers on it, as well as some black and red skulls he walked over to it and picked it up. This was the one he wanted, he walked back over to Kagome and the sales lady. "We're ready" he said to her.

"Okay" The lady said "Handing the boards off to a man, along with their order "The engraving should be done in 30 minutes or so, we'll have your gear ready as well"

They gave over their old boards and gear and paid off the rest of the bill with their money,paying for each others boards of course. "Were gonna go to the food court" Kagome said "We'll be back c'mon bubby"

Sota and Kagome left the store and went down to the food court, "I feel like pizza how about you?" Sota asked her.

"Na I want chinese" Kagome said "You can get pizza if you want bub"

Kagome left Sota to get chinese food while Sota ordered three slices of pizza , one sasuage, one peperoni, and one cheese and a large soda, he walked over to Kagome who was still in line waiting to get waited on.

"Here Sissy gimme your bag and I'll find us a seat" Sota said, balancing his food trey in one hand to take his sisters bag with the other.Kagome handed Sota her stuff and watched as he went to a table while she orderd. Sota looked around at what other stores there were, so they could go and check them out. He watched as some older boys passed his table by.The guy from earlier walked by his table.Hojo, he wasn't sure if he should call him or not. He panicked as the said boy came towards him, he looked at his trey of food, he felt so fat, what if the boy thought he was a pig, who cares he was straight wasn't he, he only liked girls, what if his sister found out, what would she do.

"Hey Sota" Hojo said "Hungry?" he joked.

"Uh yeah, didn't have breakfast." he told him.

Hojo sat down in the chair next to his, "So tell me what are you doing later on?" Hojo asked him.

"Uh its twin day" Sota said blushing.

"Too bad I was hoping to get to know you better." Hojo said running his finger across Sota's lips.

"My sister" Sota panicked as he searched for his sister in the quickly moving line, she was about to pay for her stuff.

"Your still in the closet" Hojo sighed "How young are you before I get overly excited"

"Thirteen" Sota said.

"I'm sixteen" Hojo said.

"Oh" Sota said blushing as dirty things crossed his mind as he looked at the elder boys body his eyes quickly went to his face again when he heard Hojo chuckle.

"Tell you what Sota, how about we get to know each other tomorrow I have the day off." Hojo told him as he saw Kagome coming his way.

"Uh sure you can come over are house" Sota said "I'll call you and give you the address"

Kagome came over to the table as Hojo was getting up to leave. "Have a nice day" he said to Kagome and went on his way to catch up with some friends.

"Don't lie to me" Kagome said "Are you gay straight or bi?"

"What are you talking about, am I gay , straight or bi?" he asked her

Kagome looked at him, "Ok if I tell you the truth you can't tell mom or anyone, swear." he said.

"I swear I won't tell a soul I'll go to my grave with this." she told him.

"I'm bi, I mean I like girls but lately I've been attracted to guys." Sota told her.

Kagome smiled "I knew something was bugging you" She said not at all shocked or angered.

"So you don't hate me?" Sota asked.

"No, I love you." Kagome told him.

"So whens your boyfriend coming over?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know I have to call him when I get home he wants to spend the day with me tomorrow but what about mom?" he asked her.

"I'll say he is for me" Kagome said.

"Thank's Sissy, I appericate this, he's cute huh?" he asked her.

"Yeah Im jealous" Kagome sighed "All the good ones are either taken or swing the other way"

"You'll find someone." Sota said as he took a bite of his pizza. "Oh no that means I have to shower more, get better clothes what do I wear tomorrow." he said starting to panic.

"Seeing as were in a mall" Kagome said "Why don't we shop"

"We'll pick up are boards and then find some clothes" Sota said calming down, they finished their food off and went to pick up their boards.

As the two were walking Kagome started having cramps. "Sota I have to go to the bathroom." Kagome told him.

"Okay Sissy I'll run and go pick up the boards and gear and meet you at the restrooms" Sota said.

Kagome went into the restroom and went to the box on the wall that had tampons in them she took a quater and put it in the machine and out dropped a tampon.

Kagome went in the stull and locked the door, she pulled her pants down to reveal a bloody ariel, she got toilet paper and tried to soak up the blood as best she could. She then open the tampon and looked at it funny when she heard the door open. "What do I do with this?" She asked her self aloud "Wheres it go?"

An older woman had come into the bathroom, Kagome pulled her pants up and walked out the bathroom. "Excuse me I uh, how do i use this?" Kagome asked her.

"A tampon on your first time" The older lady gasped "Oh kami child...if you use that you'll be walking like a duck...here you need these" She handed Kagome a pad.

"Thank you." Kagome said . still not knowing what to do with it.

The lady smiled."You put this in your pantiies the sticky side presses against the pantie line." She tod her.

"Thank you." Kagome said and went back in the bathroom .

The woman smiled and shook her head at the unkowing child 'Her mothe should be ashamed' The woman thought as she waited her turn for the bathroom.

After Kagome was done she came out of the bathroom went over to the sink and washed her hands she was going to have to find a store that sold pads. Kagome thanked the lady again and left to find Sota

Sota was waiting on a bench across from the rest rooms, with two bags in his hands,he laughed when he saw her walk over to him. "What are you doing" He giggled" It looks like you got a diaper on"

"Nothing let's go." She said grabbing her bag from him. " Uh I need to stop at the store and get some feminine products." she told Sota.

Sota cringed at the thought I'll wait for you right here." he told her.

"Some twin you are" Kagome growled "And you want me to help find you an outfit"

"Some twin you are" Kagome growled "And you want me to help find you an outfit"

"I'm sorry Sissy I can't do that I love yuou but that's one thing we can't do together." Sota told her.

"You go with me to shop for thongs and bras and apparently men...you have seen me nakie a million times...and when Im in pain and bleeding you can't go with me" Kagome fake sobbed.

Sota growled , "Fine let's go." Sota said grabbing her hand. "And I didn't go shopping for men he found me." he told her as they walked to the store.

"Sure and you were blushing and acting like a school girl for nothing" Kagome said as they walked into the pharmacy like store.

"Wait till it's ur turn Kagome, I' am so going to get you back." he said as she led him down the femine aisle.

Kagome looked around the shop for someone that looked friendly, she spotted a girl a little bit older than her self and blushed as she went over to her for help.

Kagome walked over to the girl, "Excuse me I was wondering if you could help me I need to buy some personal produts." Kagome told her.

"Sure I'll help you ." she told Kagome.

"I was in the bathroom" Kagome blushed "When it happened and an elderly lady gave me a pad and said I would be a duck if I used tampons so what do I buy this pad is really uncomfortable"

She took Kagome down the aisle and showed her a variety of pads, while Sota looked at some condoms. "This is a good one." she told her

"Always ultra thin wings" Kagome read the package.

"Thats what I used when I first started" The girl said "You'll also need panty liners and feminine spray"

Kagome thanked the girl and went to fiind Sota. "Already planning to sleep with him?" Kagome asked him as they walked to the cashiere where ther was a boy with red hair and green eyes waiting on people.

"Just in case" Sota said, adding his condoms to the growing pile of Kagome's feminine products.Kagome giggled as she turned her attention pack to the cashiere, he seemed around her age, and he was handsome, she read his name tag Kurama.

"Is this everything, cutie?" he asked her.Sota rolled his eyes as Kagome smiled.

"Uh huh" She said, getting her wallet out.

"How about a number" Kurama said.

"Nuh uh" Kagome said with a giggle.

"Stop it with the me tarzan you jane and ring it up already" Sota barked.

"Come on I have never seen such a beauty before, you put all other women to shame." Kurama said as he began to ring her up.

"Hmm how about if I see you in school I'll give you my number and if I don't your obviously out of my league" Kagome said, as she paid the total.

"Deal but can I have your name angel?" he asked

"Kagome." she said and took her bag.

"Kagome..my next victim" Kurama whispered.The twins then went shopping for Sota's date and just for GP.

hr

Kagome and Sota went over to their papa's. "You're not seriously going to give that guy your number are you?" he asked as they walked up the shrine steps.

They had decided to skip the skate park due to Kagome's condition, and they were going to the video store as soon as they left their grandfather's shrine. "I dunno maybe" Kagome said.

"I don't like him" Sota said, as there grandfather greeted them as they reached the tops of the shrine stairs.

"Hi grandfather." Sota and Kagome said.

"Why hello you two what brings you here is your mom with you?" he asked.

"No thats why we came here...father left" Kagome said.

"Aw you come in search of your origin" Their grandfather said.

"Let us head inside...we will talk in the tea room" He said leading the twins into the house.

The twins walked in side and follwed him into the tea room.

"Have a seat" he said as he poured them all tea "Now what would you like to know first"

"What of are father?" Sota asked.

"He is home" Their grandfather said.

"He said he wouldn't come home unless we leave" Kagome said "Where is he really?"

"You are not from here" Genki said "We are not from here"

"Gramps are you ok, did you not sleep last night?" Sota asked her.

"I am fine" Genki said "I am not as old as you presume...we are not human"

Sota and Kagome looked at each other this couldn't be true, how can that be we sure look human ." Sota said.

"You know the stories I tell of our Ancestors Midoriko and Kikyo?" Genki asked.

"Hai" Kagome said, and Sota nodded.

"Well they are not your ancestors" Genki said "Midoriko is my sister and her children Kikyo and Kaede are my nieces and your cousins"

"But how?" Sota asked.

"We are time traveling youkai...a very strong line of kitsunes...might I add" Genki said "You are miko and monk kitsune hanyou twins"

"Oh yeah prove it." Kagoame and Sota said Genki narrowed his eyes at the two.

"You're just like your father." he told them.

"Who is are father?" Sota asked "And where is he?"

"Your father is my eldest son Senshin" Genki said "And he is in the feaudal era"

"Feaudal era!" they both yelled.

"Would you please not shout" Genki scolded.

"How did he get there with a stop watch?" Sota asked.

"Through the bone eaters well" Genki said.

"I plan to move there as well soon" he added "Once I find a demon worthy of watching over the shrine and strong enough to"

"Are you saying their are demons in this time?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes you will tend to spot them more and more now that you know what to look for" Genki said.

"How will we be able to tell a demon from a regular human?" Sota asked.

"Just that irregular..odd hair and eye colors...how much they sniff a certain thing...the way they act around their intented" Genki said.

Kagome and Sota took in what their grandpa had said this was cool, each wondered if they had met a demon earlier today.

"Any more questions my children" Genki asked.

"When do we change?" Sota asked.

"Your 18th summer" Genki said "Though small changes will happen until then"

"Like what ?' Kagome asked him now interrested.

"Enhanced speed,smell,sight and taste" Genki said.

"This is so cool."Sota said, "Hey gramps you mind if I make a quick call?" Sota asked him.

"Of course not...you know where that contraption is" Genki said.

Sota smiled at Kagome, "I'll be making a call" he said with a lecherous grin as he got up and ran into the kitchen.

"I've never seen him so excited to use the phone." Genki said."Has he finally how do you kids say it come out of the drawer"

Kagome frowned "How did you know? and its closet not drawer" Kagome asked.

"I saw the way he would look at the other boys when they were playing ball, his scent changes when he's around boys or men he deems good looking." Genki said.

"The old timer knows before me...his own twin" Kagome whined "Life is not fair"

"Speaking of life" Genki said "I smell that you have finally come of age"

"Eww" Kagome squealed "Gross"

"So now that your brother has met someone, I assume that you will start looking or have you already found some one?" her grandfather asked her.

"No there was this one guy...err maybe demon...but I think he's too old" Kagome said.

"Hmm do you like him?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I don't know if we even go to the same school." she told him.

Genki looked at the clock. "It's getting late...you two should head home I'm sure your mother is upset" Genki said.

Sota came out of the kitchen with a big grin on his face. "Sissy we have to go and you have to help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow afternoon." Sota told Kagome.

"Bubby we just went shopping" Kagome whined,standing up "You have plenty of outfits to choose from"

"Yeah and you're going to help me pick out the perfect one, he's coming over at 2pm." Sota told her.

"Fine that means I get to pick out what movie were gonna watch" Kagome said, as she started to put on her skating gear. "Grandpa do you have any back packs so its easier and faster to get home?"

hr The next day

Sota woke up first he looked at his alarm clock , it was noon, and Hojo would be there in two hours.

"Ah, Kagome get up!" Sota yeleld as he began to panic.

Kagome woke up."Would you be quiet I was sleeping here I need my beauty sleep." she growled.

"He will be here in two hours" Sota cried "Its all your fault you and your scary movie marathon"

"Oh shush I'm up now" Kagome said, as she threw the covers off of her "Eww gross I bled through"

Kagome pulled the sheets off the bed, Sota turned his head. "So glad I'm a boy." he said as he went over to his dresser to look through his clothes while Kagome changed her sheets. After she changed her sheets and put her bloddy sheets in the hamper she went in to the bathroom to bathe.

"What the hell is this...internal bleeding" Kagome cried "Its like the nile river"

"Pills I need pills" Kagome mumbled as she searched the medicine cabinet. "Cramps...check...bloating...check...pms been there had that...ah ha Pamprin you'll have to do...take two theres only one left"

Which meant that she was going to have to go back to that drugstore where Kurama worked. She blushed at thet thought of seeing him again.Kagome took the one lone pill and turned the shower on. She was angry, she finally buys bras and thongs and she was in no mood to wear them.

While Kagome was busy taking a shower Sota pulled out a pair of jeans and and a black top, now all he had to do was wait for Kagome to get out the bathroom. "Kagome come on ,it's almost 1:00 pm!" he yeleld through the bathroom door.

Kagome was pissed she was hurting, and the water relieved hell of alot of pain and her evil twin was being selfish. She turned the water off and grabbed her towel she dried off before stepping out of the tub. She switched the radio off and stormed out of the door.

"Sota if you don't leave me alone you won't have anything to give Hojo in the future." She warned him.

Sota blushed and bowed his head as he walked into the bathroom, Kagome dropped the towel as soon as the door shut. She walked over to her night stand and opened the underwear drawer. She searched for her least favorite. A pair of spongebob boy underwear, Something she had taken from Sota a few years back, she slid them on up to her knee and hopped over to the side of her bed where she had the stash of pads hidden. She unwrapped a pad and lined it up on her underwears before wrapping the wings. She pulled them up all the way up and grabbed her feminine spray.

"Now what do I do with this?" Kagome asked. Sota showered today more than he did yesterday, he even washed behind his ears. He wondered how he would act in front of Hojo. He didn't want to act shy , he wanted to see how far this would go. He remembered the condoms he purchased yesterday and blushed, what a stupid move, they probably wouldn't fit,Sota blushed even more. After his shower Sota stepped out wrapped a towel around his waist and went over to the cabinite and took out the tooth paste and his spiderman tooth brush and turned the water on and began brushing his teeth.He brushed them until when he spit he saw blood, he then brushed his tongue and used mouth wash, alot of mouth wash.He walked out of the bathroom making sure the radio was off and was met with a half dressed twin.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked her.

"What do you think my clothes don't fit all the sudden." She cried.

"Are you pregnant" He joked.

Kagome panicked. "Oh kami no please I don't wanna be another virgin Mary" She cried.

"Sota You love me right?' she asked as he looked for something more comfortable to wear.

"Yeah." Sota said wondering what she was going to ask him

"Good I need you to go back to the drugstore with me." Kagome said.

"But Hojo is coming" Sota said.

"He can come with." She told him. "You better get ready it'll soon be 2."

Sota looked at her, she wore red atheletic pants and a grey sweatshirt. "Your the one who is suppose to pretend he's for you if mom's home" Sota said as he went over to his clothes.

"I know get dressed I'll meet you down stairs." Kagome said and left the room. She went down she didn't see her mom, and she didn't dare not knock on her mom's bedroom door.Kagome looked at the clock, it was ten till and she had an odd feeling someone was coming. Kagome was getting something to eat when the doorbell rang. Kagome took her sandwich with her and went to open the door. Hojo stood there he wore a green polo shirt and khaki pants and clean white sneakers

"Hey, Sota ready?" he asked her.

"No of course not...come in though...he should be done soon..." Kagome said, as she lead him to the couch she sat down by him and watched him closely as she ate.

" So uh, did Sota tell you that if my mom comes you're to act like we like eact other?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah." Hojo said as he took his sunglasses off. "So you're twins yet he is older than you, that's odd." he said

Kagome looked at him. "What else did Sota tell you?" she asked him.

"He told me about your parents...about you...about how close you two are...he's told me that he's a virgin...that he's still confused on his sexuality and that you would ask me wierd questions" Hojo said.

Kagome huffed. "How old are you, and you better not take advantage of Sota , so help me kami if you do I'll kill you." Kagome said.

"Sixteen,No I'm not going to take anything from your brother that he doesn't want to give, and if I do you can kick my ass" Hojo said.

"Good, are you a virgin?" she asked him as Sota came down the steps.

: "No I am not" Hojo said.

"How many guys/girls have you been with?" Kagome asked.

"One guy and one girl...and no not at the same time" Hojo said.

"Have you been tested?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I have." he said as he turned his head and saw Sota.Sota blushed.

"Hi, Hojo, please forgive Kagome she was dropped on the head as a child." Sota said.

"I always wondered where that bump came from" Kagome said "Now can we got get me some pills"

"Kagome I hate that guy." Sota said.

"Sota you promised or do you want me to tell Hojo about the dream you had last night?" Kagome threatened.

"Fine" Sota said.

"We can take my car" Hojo said.

"Dreaming about me already Sota?" Hojo said in a husky voice.

hr Three Months Later

Kagome and Sota were getting older Sota was in a serious relationship with Hojo, Kagome ahd become friends with Kurama, he would come over to her house, the two would hangout, go to movies , things like that, but neither of the boys knew what was going on in Sota and Kagome's home. Their mom had staretd beating them.It wasn't too serious...since they were hnayous, but being trapped in their human state made the beatings just what they were.Sota wanted to tell his lover...seeing as they were in a lot like love state but he was afraid. They had just recently became lovers and Sota didn't know if Hojo felt the same way. Besides he was already keeping his race from him.

"Kagome I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?'" Kurama aked her.

"Umm I dunno" Kagome said "My brother..."

"Your bother what does he have to do with us?" Kurama asked her as he took her hand in his.

"Everything...he's my twin..he dislikes you" Kagome said.

"You have protected his secret life...his boyfriend..why not let me do the same for you...he will let you be with me if he loves you as much as you love him" Kurama said.

"Okay yes I'll go out with you" Kagome said.Kurama smirked he had something in his mind wonderful planned for Kagome.

"Go on a date with me?" Kurama asked "Tonight"

"Ok, I'll go out with you tonight what time?" she asked him.

"8 pm." Kurama said.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Drive in movie" Kurama said "I'll pick you up"

Kagome smiled at him, "Okay I'll be ready." Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek.

Kagome went inside her house to get ready, Kurama's eyes flashed red, soon he thought I will get more than just a kiss on the cheek. He left to prepare. Kagome looked at her clothes , since her twin didn't want her showing her assets. She decided on a teal tee shirt and a V-neck cardigan and a flared amber green flared skirt. she let her hair air dry. She then put on a honey lemon flavored lip gloss.

Sota was doing much of the same though, he wore a button up white shirt and tight grey skinny jeans.His growing hair was braided back thanks to Kagome. He sniffed the air. "Kagome you smell different" Sota said.

"It's called clean something you're just getting use to." she told him.

"No its more than that its in your scent" Sota said "It has changed again"

"What do you mean, you better not be trying to ruin my date." Kagome hissed.

"I'm not" Sota said "Its just it calls to me" He blushed.

"Look nothing has changed, ok now let's go it's almost time." Kagome told him. They put their shoes on and headed down stairs to their awaiting dates.Kagome was the first to come down the stairs Kurama was waiting with Hojo. Kurama's eyes took on a darker shad as he watched her with predatory eyes, Kagome would be his tonight whether she liked it on not.

Hojo like a gentlemen stood up and greeted Kagome with a hug and a kiss. "You look lovely" Hojo said, and Kurama had to bite back a growl.

"Yes you do." Kurama said taking Kagome by the hand.

"We should go." Hojo said,Kurama led Kagome out the house and to his hummer.

Sota followed suit with his lover in tow,pouting all the while. "She gets lovely what do I get" Sota whined.

"Good enough to eat" Hojo said, as they got in his car.

Kagome was quite as Kurama drove to the drive in movie. " I'm glad we could do this, do you think that next time we can go to amusement park?" Kagome asked him.

"Sure" Kurama said 'With my next vixtim' he added as an after thought.They arrived at the drive in, it was crowded, So Hojo wasn't parked next to Kurama's hummer. Kurama smirked.

"Want to get some popcorn?" Kagome asked him.

"Why don't you?" Kurama said, handing her his wallet "Its on me"

"Ok." She said and got out the hummer closing the door behind her. He watched her leave, after she left he moved to the back seat and began making the seats flat, now all he had to do was wait for dear little Kagome to return.

hr With Sota and Hojo

The two lovers were making out when they heard the love making of other couples one was particularly loud "Thank we can give them a run for their condoms" Hojo said huskily. Sota nodded his head. Hojo began kissing his way down Sota's long tanned neck.Sota was panting hard.

"Tell me you want me Sota." Hojo said as he bit his ear.

"Take me" Hojo said, Sota panicked he was no longer a virgin but he was never the dominant one during sex.

Sota was a little unsure of what to do.Hojo senesd it and grabbed Sota's hand and placed it on his hardend member. "Sota don't make me beg." Hojo groaned out.

He wrapped his hand around the hardend member and squeezed loving the moan Hojo let out, he stroaked the larger man slowly. "Faster" Hojo moaned.Sota unzipped Hojo's pants releasing his memeber that had doubled in size.He pulled the older boys pants down and off along with his shoes, he then went to his shirt and slowly unbuttoned it. Hojo leaned up and captured the youger's boys lips with his own, his tongue begging for entrance.Sota obliged lettting Hojo's tongue slide in his mouth.During the kiss Hojo began to undress the younger boy, using his feet to kick off the boys shoes, and his hands to do the rest. He had Sota's shirt off and was working on the boys pants.Hojo threw Sota's shirt in the back seat. He pulled Sota's pants down to his ankles he smirked as all he had left to do was remove Sota's boxers.

"There is no room up here" Sota said with a blush, good thing the windows were tinted.

"You read my mind." Hojo said as he climbed in the back and then pulled Sota back with him.

hr With Kagome and Kurama

Kagome returned with popcorn and a coke, she tried to open the car door but it was locked, taking a gulp of coke she knocked on the door.

Kurama opend the door pulling Kagome in, and in the process she dropped her coke. "Kurama waht are you doing you made me drop my coke." she said.

"You can get another after I'm done with you." he said. Kagome's eyes went wide.

Kagome's discarded pop and popcorn was long forgotten, as she looked at the now flat seats, she screamed and was silenced by a fist to her gut. "Your in heat Kagome...this is your fault" Kurama said.

Tears fell down her face, as the boy she thought she would love forever began to rip her clothes off of her. he looked at the size of her breast pity they werent bigger. "Too bad you're not older you might enjoy this more." he said as he ripped her panties off with his now sharpend claws. Kagome tried push him off of her but he was strong. He laughed at her. "Don't you get Kagome I'm not a human I'm a demon and you're just another ningen for me tu use."He told her as he removed his clothes while still straddling her by the waist.

"Im not a human" Kagome cried out "I'm an inuhanyou miko"

Kurama smelled her "So you're, but it doesnt matter now." he said as he licked his lips. he had removed his own clothes by now and situatied himself between her legs, "Scream if you want too." He said before he slammed into her.

Kagome screamed as her youkai fought to be released but it was a useless battle, her blood lay dormant as Kurama thrusted in and out of her. Kagome cried and tried to fight back. "Please stop" She cried.

"Not u..ntil I'm satisfied." he groaned as he felt the on coming orgasam coming. " I'm going to cum inside of you, this is my gift to you." he grunted as his thick white seed spilled in her womb before he collasped ontop of Kagome.

Kagome cried, she minor cuts all across her body, and she could feel the blood and semen between her thighs, she wanted to puke but settled for gagging as she tried to get up. She needed to find her brother.

Sota stopped. "We have to stop ." he said to Hojo.

''Why?" Hojo asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Kagome I had this feeling all day that she was going to be hurt or something"he told Hojo.

"I'm sure she's ok she 's with Kurauma." Hojo told him.

That made Sota freeze, he began throwing his clothes on making sure to take the condow he wore of. "Hurry" Sota ordered .Hojo dressed wondering what was going through his young lover's mind.

After Kurama was dressed he looked at her, "You were great we must do this again some time." he said and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the front of the car and started it and drove near where he saw Hojo's car. He opened the passanger door and pushed Kagome out of it and drove away.Sota jumped out of the car to see Kurama peel away and Kagome hit the ground, naked and bleeding.

"Call the cops" Sota yelled to his lover.

Hojo called the cops and told them what had happend, The cops arrived shortly, as did the ambulance. Kagome was put in the ambulance Soat got in with her, Hojo followed them to Tama Hospital. While the doctors worked on Kagome .Sota paced back and forth in the waiting room. "Do you want me to call your mom?" Hojo asked as he walked over to him.

"Yeah if you don't she won't believe us" Sota said. "I need to call my grandpa as well"

Hojo used his cell phone and called Sota's mom, after he told her what happend to Kagome, she told him she was on her way he ended the call and gave the phone to Sota so he could call his grandpa.

"Granpa" Sota cried into the phone "It's Kagome get to the hospital as soon as you can"

Sota ended the call and handed the phone back to Hojo. "I told her not to go out with him, why didn't she listen to me?" Sota cried.

Hojo hugged him. "Shh it's going to be ok, we'll get the bastard for doing this to her."

"He's not normal" Sota said "He could kill you"

"No one's normal" Hojo said.

Sota looked at him., Sota's mom showed up a little while later. "What happened?" his mom asked him.

"Kurama raped kagome!" Sota yelled at her.

"You let your sister be raped" Yumi roared.

"No I didn't, they were in his car, I...I'm sorry mom, but I told the cops what he looked like and gave them his address, they went to arrest him." he told her.

"Why were you not with your sister..and alone in some car with a boy" Yumi asked disgust evident.

"Because she wanted to be alone with him, I thought that she'd be ok." Sota told her.Genki came in the emergancy room, he smelled Sota's and Yumi's scent.

"Sota, Yumi, How is Kagome?" he asked.

"Were not sure" Sota said.The four sat in slience, the doctor finally came in to talk to them.

Yumi stood up. "Doctor how is she?" she asked him.

"Your daughter has suffered a lot of blood loss, but we were able to stop the bleeding, we gave her some medcine for the pain, she is able to go home as soon as she is up to it you can go and see her if you like." she told Yumi.

"Is she pregnant?" Sota asked.

"It is to soon to tell" The doctor said.

hr One month later

A month had went by since the rape the police never found Kurama. Kagome tried to be her usual cheerful self, she looked at her calander her period had been due since three days ago, she was late and she knew that could mean only one thing and she prayed that it wasn't true. Kagome got up went downsatirs her mom nor Sota was home. she had to go too the drugstore by herself.

hr With Sota and Hojo

The two lovers were sitting in Hojo's room,Hojo was trying to arouse his lover, but Sota seemed reluctant to do so.

"Hojo I need to tell you something." Sota said.

"What is my love?" Hojo asked.

"I really care about you but after what has happend to Kagome I just feel that I can't be with you anymore, or anyone else for that matter." Sota said. Hojo knew this was coming,but he couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Sota I love you, but as much as it hurts me to see you go I will always love you and if you change your mind I will gladly start our relationship up agaian." he told him Sota smiled a sad smile. Sota stood up, he bent down and kissed Hojo before leaving his lover's bedroom.He said good bye to Hojo's parents and grabbed his skate board, he didn't bother with his gear, he never crashed and headed out side.

Kagome bought a take home pregnancy test, she came home she read the directions and waited for the results, sahe was laying on her bed whne Sota came in the bedroom.

"Hey Sota are you ok?" she asked him.

"Its over" Sota said as it finally hit him and he began to cry, Kagome's timer went off and she went in the bathroom to check it, she came out of the room crying.

"I'm pregnant" She cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was now nine months pregnant and due any day now,the first person she told besides her brother was her grandfather and then Hojo of course. Her mom was last to find out and the least happy.Her mother would have nothing to do with it, the only thing she gave Kagome was life and she had made sure to threaten that gift on a daily basis. If it wasn't for Hojo,Sota and her grandfather the baby would have nothing at all. Grandpa was infact the one who bought most of the babys furniture, with the help of Sota's part time job and Hojo's sisterly love for Kagome.Kagome was actually dreading the day her baby left the womb, not because she didn't want it but because once her child was born her grandfather was returning home through the well to tell her father the news and to stay their permanently. He had found a nice youkai couple to watch after the shrine, a month or so after Kagome broke the news.

Kagome's cravings were something to behold, her once petite size was now huge, she had gained over 100 pounds. As she was currently making herself her third sandwich, she had a slight pain in her stomach and then her water had broke. "Oh no, not now." Kagome said as she clutched her stomach.

"Sota!" Kagome screamed.Souta came running in the kitchen thinking Kagome wanted him to rub her feet or something, she had benn rather moody lately.

"Eww" Sota said grossed out "Did you pee?" He asked looking at the rather large wet spot on Kagome's new maternity dress.

"Shut up" She growled "Just call Hojo and Gramps...don't forget to get my bag"

"You, you mean you're in labor the baby is coming now, Help!" Sota yelled as he ran out the kitchen. "Gramps, Hojo quick , Kagome's having the baby!" Sota yelled.Hojo ran in the kitchen and helped Kagome while their grandfather called the hospital.

"Baka" Kagome scolded "I'm the one in labor here" Kagome glared at her twin that was taking deep breaths, like the instructor at the birthing classes had told Kagome to do, Sota was present at all the meetings since he was dubbed her coach.

"Well then take deep breaths!" he yelled as he held her bag.

"Would you two stop!" Hojo said as grandfather opened the front door. Hojo helped Kagome down the few steps, and into their gramps car, Hojo sat in the front with Grandpa while Sota sat in the back with Kagome.

"Breathe woman." Sota said. Kagome was getting tired of Sota's mouth so she hit and kicked him.

"For a hundred and eighty nine pound fourteen year old in labor she sure packs a punch" Sota whined.

"I swear Sota when this is over you're so dead." Kagome growled.

"I love you too Kagome." Sota said.

"Hey gramps how much longer till we get to the hospital?" Sota saked him.

Genki floored it and Sota screamed as he turned rather sharply. "Were here" Genki said.

"What the heck is wrong with you, are you trying to kill us!" Sota said as he got out the car helping Kagome out as well. Hojo went and got a wheel chair for Kagome.

"Here you go hun." Hojo said as he helped Kagome into the chair and wheeled her in to the emergancy room. Genki and Sota followed jogging after the fastly speeding wheel chair, Kagome screamed as another contraction hit her.

The doctor came in the room to check on Kagome. "Sorry to say this but you're to far in labor for any medcine." he told her.

"What!" she yelleld as Sota and Hojo washed up and put blue scrubs on while their grandfather sat in the waiting room.

Sota took out the camera and took a picture of Kagome's face, it was priceless. "You have to be fucking kidding me..damn it Sota you shit fucking duck...goat sniffing...sheep raping...queer eye for a straight guy watching...mother fucker..." Kagome yelled a stringful of colorful words fly.

Sota paled, since when did his little sis use such vulgar words. "You ass, son of bitch, when I get my claws on you , you're going to wish you were never born!" Sota backed away from Kagome.

"You know Hojo you can help her I'll just stand over here." Sota said as he moved to the far end of the delivery room.

"Sota get over here" Hojo whined "Your the one that took the classes I just paid for them"

"No way, just tell her to push ya know, and breathe." Sota said not moving from his spot.Kagome's mood did a 180 and she whined for her twin, she had recently been changed into a hospital gown and hooked up to different machines.

Sota hung his head as he cautiously walked over to Kagome ready to bolt if she lashed out at him. "Okay Sissy let's start." he said.

"Bubby" Kagome cried "I'm scared"

"I know, but I'm here." Sota said as Kagome took his hand. "Just don't crush my hand." he told her.Kagome smiled as the doctor instructed her to push, Kagome squeezed Sota's hand as she grunted and pushed.

"Thank Kami I'm a guy." Sota said as Kagome gripped his hand tighter. "Hey Hojo wanna switch places?" he asked.Hojo declined as he snapped pictures, recently taking the camera from Sota.

Kagome pushed, it was so much much pain, "I'm never having another baby again!" she screamed as she pushed.

"That's good Kagome I see the head." The doctor told her.

"A few more pushes now" The doctor said, Hojo had went to stand by the doctor to take better pictures, what he saw was both beautiful and repulsive.

Kagome contunied to push and in the process crushing poor Sota's hand. "Damn it Kagome." he howled as Kagome pushed one more time and the next noise they heard was that of a crying baby.Hojo was snapping away, as Kagome was given a blue bundle of what seemed to be a healthy boy with a good set of lungs.

"Shippo" Kagome said.

hr Two months later

Kagome played with her bundle he had red hair, ears shaped like an elf, his eyes were the color of an emerlad. "Hey Shippo what do you say we go out today huh?" she asked her son.

He cooed and latched onto his mothers fingers with his semi pointy nails. "Hmm how does that spell go that gramps taught me before he left" Kagome said as she concentrated on turning Shippo human.

After Kagome said the spell, Shippo now looked like an ordinary baby. Kagome picked him up and grabbed his bag and hers and went down the steps and was greeted by her mom.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked, blocking her daughters exit.

"To look after the shrine and visit Sota at his job" Kagome said.

"Did you finish your chores?" Yumi asked her.Kagome nodded her head.

"Speak you have a tongue don't you!" her mom yelled.Kagome flinched at her voice as did Shippo.

"Yes" Kagome said staring at the floor.

"I swear to kami once you put that bastard down I'm gonna teach you some respect" Yumi scolded.

Kagome held Shippo tighter. "I'm sorry mommy." she said.

Yumi slapped her. "You have a child now...do not act like one...you will not call me mommy again...you will refer to me as mother..." Yumi bit out harshly.

Kagome held back the tears. "Now get out I don't want to see your face till Sota comes home from work." her mother told her.

Kagome quickly got her sons stroller and her purse before exiting the house, Sota didn't get off for another hour or so, and there was no point going to the shrine to train with out Sota, so she was stuck with a two month old baby in Tokyo, alone,homeless for now.

So she did what any mom would do she took her two month old to the park, once they were at the park she took him out of the stroller and sat down on the bench and watched as some birds were sitting in the grass.

Even though Shippo was a full demon, where he should of only been 3/4's Kagome's spiritual power and strong lineage she guessed had made him full blooded, he was still to young to do anything in his spell bounded form, besides sit in the grass.

"Hey Shippo I'm sorry that you had to see that, Mother has been that way every since our so called dad walked out on her." Kagome told her young son.Shippo just smiled at her as a butterfly caught his eye and he attempted to bite it.Kagome laughed at her sons antics. and at the same time she was thinking of what to do till Sota got off from work.

"Hmm lets go see uncle Hojo" Kagome said, Hojo had quit his job at hot topic to work at a bookstore/coffee place since it paid more and made it esier to help out Kagome and still have his own pocket money even though his parents were on the wealthy side.

Kagome put Shippo back in the stroller and his diaper bag in the basket and began her walk to Hojo's job. "Hmm maybe I should by a book to read or maybe a cd to drown out mother's voice." Kagome said.

Kagome entered the book store slash coffee house to be greeted by Hojo's bored voice. "Welcome to lava java..home of the famous java...can I take your order" Hojo said, not looking up from the counter.

"Hmm how about a big slice of you and a cup of your java hold the cream please" Kagome said in a seductive voice, making Hojo shoot up.

Hojo smiled when he saw Kagome."Hey what's up?" he asked as he held out his arms for Shippo.Kagome unbuckled Shippo and handed him to Hojo.

"My mom." she simply said.

After knowing Hojo for a year or so now, he began to figure out many of the twins secrets and sighed as he played with the child. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked, but Kagome declined and smiled.

"I was serious about my order" She joked.

Hojo laughed as he drunk in the form of his adopted baby sister. "Your looking ravishing..I would take you up on your offer if I weren't completely smitten with a certain other Higurashi and totally gay" Hojo said "So it seems your 'training' is going well...your losing all that baby fat...you better quit it...thick is the new thin"

"Aww, I think he still likes you, and thanks, do you mind if I stay here for a while? I really don't feel like walking around for the next couple of hours." Kagome said/ asked.

"Of course Girly you know I love Shippo..I wouldn't turn him away he is my god child" Hojo said, seeing the pout of Kagome's lips "And I like you to" He added.

"So what are you doing?" she asked as she looked at people buying books and drinking differnt coffee drinks.

"Not much just waiting for people to buy books or magazines." he told her as a cute boy maybe just a bit older than him walked up and placed a book in font of Hojo.

"Hey there stud" Hojo said, Kagome apparently thought his gay dar was broken or so she hoped, Hojo was good looking but this guy was to hot to be gay, it would be such a waste of such perfect features if he didn't reproduce and if he was gay Kagome was tempted to demand he go to a sperm bank so his looks would not go on wasted.

The said guy smiled at Hojo. "Hi." the guy said , he had silver white hair it was to the middle of his back, he had sun kissed eyes and a sexy deep voice that could make any man or woman weak in the knees. "What's your name honey?" Hojo asked him the boy smirked at him. "I would only tell you after I took you out." the man said completely ignoring Kagome.

"Why are all the gorgeous guys gay" Kagome cried as she took her son away from the hottie magnet that was her friend and adopted brother.

After said man gave Hojo his number. Hojo smugly walked over to Kagome who was now sitting at a table reading a book.

"What happened you're blushing?" she asked as she closed the book she was reading.

"Apparently" Hojo said saddened some "He wants you to give him a call...he was only acting with me ...how cruel"

Kagome snatched the number from Hojo , giving him multiple paper cuts. "Ow, sex fiend woman." Hojo joked.

"Didn't he see that Shippo was mine" Kagome asked as she looked at the name and number "Maru" She said "It suits him"

Kagome had went home few hours ago. She had just finished feeding Shippo. she placed him in his swing and Shippo slowly fell asleep. An hour or so later Shippo work up crying he was wet his supposed to be grndmother just watched him cry his little head off. Kagome woke up an hour later and saw that Shippo was crying not only that he had thrown up his food, and his whole face was red.

Kagome looked at her mother, she noticed the ear plugs in her ears and the T.V was on mute with Subtitles.Kagome was enraged and upset at the same time. She quickly picked up Shippo and tried to soothe him but nothing seemed to work when she attempted to lay him down and change him he screamed louder and when she tried to make a bottle she almost dropped him, tears of frustration poured out of her eyes, she couldn't take care of her pup,her kit, she was a disgrace.

Her mother watched the whole thing, not lifting a hand at all. Sota walked in from a long day at work, he herd his nephews cry. He saw Kagome trying to soothe the baby. "Sissy sit down I'll take over" he said as he looked at his mom. Sota changed Shippo, and then put him on his shoulder running his hand down Shippo's back.Kagome quieted her sobs as she went about making her son a bottle, to feel of some use.

"Kagome don't worry about it, you're not the first mom that this has happend too." Sota said

"I fell asleep" She cried "I didn't wake up and my baby needed me"

"Kagome, it's ok." he said.

"What if he remebers this when he's older, what if he hates me?" she asked.

"He's only two months...he's bound to find other reasons to hate you" Sota joked.

Kagome glared at him. "So what did you do today?" Sota asked as he sat down with Shippo.

hr Three months later

Three months later Shippo said his first word, and to Kagome's surprise and upset he had said Sota and her brother had gotten it on camera much to her disdain. His second word was mama and his third word was Hojo.

Shortly after Shippo started to crawl and once that was strated Kagome and Sota along with Hojo had to baby proof the house. "See we should of did this months ago." Sota growled.

"What ever baka...just shut up and keep plugging" Kagome said throwing the said plug at his forehead. Sota grumbled about women and their emotions.

Hojo couldn't help but laugh at the two, "So Kags have you called Maru yet?" Hojo asked. Kagome grumbled about men and bad timing as she attempted to crawl away with her son.Hojo grabbed her by her ankle.

"No I haven't called him" she said in a huff as she blew a piece of hair out of her face.

Hojo whipped out his cell phone and dialed speed dial. "What you think I gave you the only copy of that number" Hojo said laughing shoving the phone towards Kagome.

It rung for awhile and Kagome was tempted to hang up until she heard a teenaged girl answer. "Hello" The girl greeted.

"Umm yeah is Maru there?" Kagome asked, the girl giggled.

"Dad its for you" The girl said, shoving the phone away, 'Dad' Kagome thought 'Just how old is this guy'

Maru answered the phone. "Hello?" he said in that same sexy voice. Kagome had to hold back the moan that threatend to escape her mouth.

Umm" Kagome said "I met you awhile back in Lava Java and you gave me your number...you probably don't remember me so bye"

"Hey wait" Maru said "Your the gay girl...I mean the girl that thought I was gay"

Kagome blushed and muttered a quiet yeah that was me...but in her head she was repeating like a mantra stupid Kagome as she bashed her skull in.

hr One year later

It had been a year since that phone call, and Kagome still kept in touch with Maru even though he was older than her by a slight landslide. He was 23...er four now to her 15...the girl she had talked to was his adopted or so she thought daughter.Shippo was now closing in on turning two and was very smart for his age...he talked alot and that was cute but at times annoying.

Sota had bit down his feelings for guys and pretended to be straight again. Yumi was still their mother, yet that still had not been proven through a DNA test or the daily beatings they recieved from her. Even though they were hanyous, it was more mental pain than physical.

Gramps was still down the well, Hojo was still Hojo, and Kagome's and Sota's training was going smoothly thanks to the demonic couple Genki had hired to watch over the shrine...err 'well' mostly...Azari and Ryuho were their birth given names but to Sota and his twin it was strictly Sensei.

Kagome was still confused about Hojo at times she thought he was overly demonic and at others he seemed human. The time was coming that they would tell him of their secret and if Hojo couldn't or wouldn't understand they would flee to the well before they were suppose to.

Sota was sitting with Hojo in their living room, their mom had went out for the day so it was just, Kagome, Shippo, Sota and Hojo in the house.

"Hey Hojo if you found out that there was something different about, Kagome, Shippo and I would you still want to hang out with us?" Sota asked his once lover.

"Of course I would" The eighteen year old said.

"Wee...erm do you believe in demons?" Sota asked.

"Hell spawn demons or half dog half frog demons?" Hojo asked,something flashed in his eyes at that.

Sota nodded his head,"Well what if I told you I was a kitsune hanyou/monk and that Kagome was a kitsune hanyou/miko and Shippo was a full blooded kitsune?" Sota asked him.

"Well then I would have to say a perverted comment about are past fling and then add that I was/am a full blooded wolf demon" Hojo said.

"You're a what how could you not tell me!" Sota yelled. Hojo smirked at him.

"So uh now that you know, what does that mean?" Sota asked.

"Nothing" Hojo said, a perverted grin graced his features "It just explains alot"

hr Another year later

Shippo was now walking and talking and getting into a lot of things, Kagome had to watch him more. Shippo wasn't dumb he knew that his grandma didn't love him. She would hit him for no reason at all. Shippo had some brusies on his arms and legs, that came from his grandma.

"Mama" Shippo said "Why does grandma not like me?"

"Grandma doesn't like you,me or uncle Sota because before you were born it was mines and Sota's fault that your step-grandpa left" Kagome said, thats when she heard her mother slam the door.

"Do not fill his head with that nonsense" Yumi screamed "You know I do not hate him" She lied.

"Then why do you always hit him or us for that matter if I'm just lying!" Kagome screamed.Kagome was expecting the slap but she wasn't expecting the kick her mom delivered to her making her drop Shippo.

She laid on the floor, her stomach was hurt, Shippo cried as he watched his grandma , hurt his mommy.

"Why grandma, why did you hit mommy?" Shippo cried.

The four year old didn't know what to do, his body hurt from the fall even though he was in his demon from it was more the pain that his mother dropped him than the actual impact of the fall.

hr Another year later

A year had passsed, the abuse had gotten worse, Kagome could hide the scars with make-up. She was driving her grandpa's old car on this particulair day she was going to visit Maru.She was now seventeen,her son Shippo was five and this would be the millionth time she and her son were going to visit Maru and his daughter Ree.Today was the day they both had days off and Ree didn't have school. Ree was only two years younger than Kagome, being 15 or so she thought.

"Mama can we go to the movies, with Maru and Ree-kun?" Shippo asked her as they drove to Maru's home.

"Im not sure baby...money's kinda tight and we are saving up for that skate board you want" Kagome said, Maru and Ree lived in uptown tokyo, they were rich but didn't act it.

Kagome had the radio blaring as she turned the corner and drove up to Maru's and Ree's home she pressed the intercom button and waited to be buzzed in. The white gates opened and Kagome drove in as she turned her radio off.

Kagome parked and smiled as Ree came running out of the large house smiling, the 15-year-old was quite pretty, she had long thick black hair worn always half up half down,with choclate brown orbs and quite a contagious smile, she was a little on the thick side much like Kagome use to be when she was pregnant with Shippo and that made the girl quiet and shy, she didn't talk much besides around her father,Shippo,Sota and Kagome. She seemed to be crushing on Sota and would stutter and blush when he was near. There was something about Ree that made Kagome stop and think, it was like she was always holding something back.Sometimes it seemed that Ree was much younger, and then much older like she knew something about Kagome that Kagome didn't know herself.

"Hey Ree, you ready to go out?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah, hey Kagome can you make daddy take us to the zoo?" Ree asked.

Kagome was about to answer but Shippo butted in. "We can't...money's tight right now...were saving up to buy me a skate board" Shippo said.

"Oh, don't worry I'll make daddy pay for the zoo trip."Ree said."Please Kagome-chan make him take us?" she said with puppy dog eyes.

Even though Ree was a tad bit too old to use puppy dog eyes, it still made Kagome cave. "Your too old to use those...they should put an age limit on those...but I'll do it" Kagome said as she got out of the car and made her way to Maru who was exiting his house, Ree giggled as she watched Kagome work her magic.

Ree couldn't hear what they were saying with out giving away her secret but she could tell about the twirl of Kagome's hair and the flirty giggle that Kagome had pulled through,She saw Kagome quickly peck her father on the cheek before returning to her son and friend blushing madly. Ree laughed at her mother figure and friend.

"I guess we're going to the zoo." Ree said with excitement as she watched her daddy come over to the car.

"Ree you know I don't like going to the zoo." Her dad said to her.

"Thats why Kagome asked and I didn't" Ree said.

Shippo whined "Mama It's not fair"

"Whats not fair?" Ree asked.

"He wanted to see a movie...but were saving up to buy him a skate board before we move" Kagome said.

"Move?"Ree cried."We're you moving too?" Shippo looked at Kagome to see what she was going to say.

"Umm you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Kagome thought, but she didn't say it aloud less it sound rude. "Were moving back to are home town" She said "But don't worry I'm sure we can visit" She added to herself "Unless the well traps us there"

hr The last year in Modern Tokyo

Tomorrow both of the twins would be 18, and in a month Shippo would turn 6, but today was saying good bye and they would spend their last night in Tokyo in Genki's, their grandfathers Shrine with their Senseis Azari and Ryuho.Their mother expected nothing, or so they thought, they were going to leave a suicide note later that night, pack their bags and flee to the shrine.

Their first goodbye would be given to Hojo since he was working and his job at Lava Java was close to where Maru and Ree lived, and the shrine was by Maru's house, so it worked out like that. Yumi was at work, which gave them ample time to pack and load up the car with the bare necessities, the Skate boards they purchased over six years ago and the newly purchased board of Shippo's that served as a parting gift from Ree, Ree had also given Kagome a silver chain that had a large pearl attatched to it, Ree said she was saving Sota's gift for when he got their to say good bye.

Kagome packed hers, Sippo's and Sota's things, she packed what they needed most. She even decided to write a lengthy note to her mom, though knowing her mother she wouldn't care and would probabaly just throw the note away.

"Mama are we gonna move some where were we don't have to be human?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah" Kagome said "Once Sota gets home from work and cashing in his last check were going to say good bye to are friends"

"When's Uncle Sota gonna get home" Shippo asked.

"Any minute now, can you be a strong little Kitsune and help mommy take these bags down stairs?" Kagome asked.

Shippo nodded his head and puffed out his chest. "Sure Mama." Shippo said as he grabbed a bag and took it down the steps. Kagome smiled at her little pup.

It didn't take long to take the bags down stairs, there was only six, a bag of clothes for each of them, a bag for their skate boards and gear, a bag of Shippo's toys, and then a bag of the technology they couldn't live with out and about a million batteries.

Sota came into the house smiling. "I left the car running so we have to do this quickly no need to have the neighbors cause a scene" Sota said, as he picked up three bags, his demon strenght was almost to the max, he left to put the bags in the the trunk and wait for them in the car, Shippo grabbed his bag of toys and Kagome got the other two before taping the note to the t.v they left the house and never looked back as they put the bags in the trunk and got in back seat.

Sota drove to the the Lava java in an awkward silence but Kagome couldn't blame him he was leaving his first love Hojo and the crush he had in Ree. They arrived at the java hut and bookstore ten minutes or so later with the tokyo traffc. Kagome and Shippo got out but Sota was slower to exit the car.

They entered the store to see a depressing sight, Hojo was hunched over a box of tissues sobbing which scared away most of the customers from the counter.

Sota approcahed his once lover. "Hojo." Sota said in a low voice knowing with Hojo's demonic hearing he would hear him. Hojo looked up and Sota and cried even more.

"Hojo me and Shippo are just gonna make are goodbyes quick...so you think you can drop Sota off at Maru's when you two are done?" Kagome asked.

Hojo smiled. "Sure Kagome" Hojo said "Thats it everyone out were closing up early for lunch...I said get the hell out"

The coustomers ran out the store. Once all coustomers were out Hojo walked over to the door and closed it he then walked over to a table. "Ok guys sit down." Hojo said.Kagome and Sota took a seat with Shippo sitting in Kagome's lap. Hojo bought out three bags and handed two to Kagome and one to Sota.Kagome opened her bag inside were books for some of the authors she liked to read along with her favorite cd's.She then opened Shippo's bag and saw that there were childern's books for him and some cd's as well.

Sota didn't bother opening the bag, he couldn't cry infront of his nephew, instead he sat their in silence as his sister and nephew said their goodbyes.

"Hojo Im gonna miss you...you were like a sister to me" Kagome said, as she and Shippo stood along with Hojo.

Hojo hugged Kagome and kissed her on her lips. "I'm gonna miss you too Kaggy." he said as he let her go. he then bent down to Shippo. "Shippo you be a good boy and listen to your mommy and uncle ok." Hojo said as he hugged the kit.

Shippo tried to stop the tears from falling as he puffed out his chest but the trio knew he would be crying on the ride to Maru's and Ree's. "I will uncle Hojo" Shippo promised.

"The first kiss in six years and its from a gay guy" Kagome cried.

"I'm sure they'll be many more " Hojo whisperd in her ear. Kagome smiled, a small smile before hugging him and leaving with Shippo. now all that was left was Sota and Hojo. Sota looked at Hojo for the longest time.

"So I guess this is good-bye." Sota stated.

"Not good bye" Hojo said "Just say good night and soon one day you'll wake up and I'll be there"

Kagome drove to Maru's home, she knew Shippo didn't want to say goodbye to Ree. "Hey Shippo I promise we'll come back to see them, but this is for the best, no more beatings and you get to meet your grandpa. I know he's going to love you." she said as she drove up to Maru's home and pressed the button on the intercom.

Shippo sat in the back seat crying, he had been crying the majority of the ride and it was begining to make him sick as he gasped for air, the gates opened, Kagome drove up and parked. She frowned as she saw Ree slowly walk out of the house, she didn't smile, she just looked at them, she had a box in her hand, apparently Sota's gift, it had been a year or so since Sota saw Ree and in that year she had lost all of her baby fat and had thinned out greatly, and Kagome knew the new found interest in her appearance was for Sota.

Kagome parked the car. Shippo got out and walked over to Ree. "Hi Kagome-chan, Shippo-kun." she said sadly.

"Hi Ree." Kagome said with a smile. Ree looked to see no Sota. as if knowing what was on Ree's mind.

"He'll be here shortky."Kagome told her.

"I have some going away presents for you all." Ree said as she handed Kagome a small red velvet box and Shippo a green box a little bigger than Kagome's.

"Ree you have already given us a gift" Kagome said.

"I know but I don't want you all to forget me" Ree said.

Ree smiled "Don't open those until you get to where your moving" Ree scolded.

"Yes mom" Kagome said, as Maru came towards them he too had three longer boxers about as long as Kagome's arm from her finger tips to her shoulder blades one was wider than the rest.

"Don't open this until you get where your going" Maru said, but Kagome just nodded dumbly as she looked at her infatuation for almost six years now.

"Thank you Maru." Kagome said and hugged him around his neck. "I wish I could stay, there is so much I've wanted to tell you." Kagome told him.

"What did you want to tell me Kagome?" he asked her.

"Well I've had a crush on you, for one thing." she said as she began to blush.

"Six years in three months" Kagome thought "Umm" She said but was interrupted as Hojo's car pulled up and Sota stepped out holding the bag of CD's and books, he waved as Hojo peeled off. Ree grabbed the blue wrapped box from Maru before running to greet Sota with the blue box she had for him also. Maru growled as he saw his daughter being kissed by Sota.

"Marau don't get upset it's just a goodbye kiss." She said hoping he would listen to her otherwise she would be going away with out a brother.

He still growled and Kagome silenced him with a kiss of her own. "Six years in three months" She said "Thats how long"

Maru's growls turned to that of a purring noise. Kagome laughed to herself, he was purring and kissing her back. She herself wondered why did she have to leave now.

"I think I love you" Kagome thought.

"I think I love you too" Maru thought.

"I hope they love each other" Shippo and Sota thought.

"I know they love each other" Ree thought.The kissing couples had parted and now each of the Higurashi's stood holding two boxes. Kagome, Shippo and Sota walked to the car and put their gifts in the back.

"Well we have to get going, we'll try to come and see you guys when we can." Kagome told them.

Shippo had started crying again and quickly clung to Ree's legs, Ree hugged him back as Shippo slowly let go, he then ran to Maru and jumped into his arms, Maru caught him and hugged the child to his chest not minding the tears that stained his clothing. Shippo whispered into Maru's ear one word that even made Maru's heart clench. "Daddy". Maru hugged Shippo closer as he slowly put the boy down, Shippo quickly seeked shelter in the backseat of his great grandfathers car.

Kagome waited for Sota to say goodbye to Ree before she did her goodbyes to Maru. She watched as her brother pulled back from Ree his lips swollen,Ree blushing as she looked away from her father. Sota said a sorrowful goodbye before getting in the passenger seat. Kagome turned towards Ree first.

"I'm gonna miss you" Kagome said, Ree ran into her arms inhaling the scent of the older girl's hair.

"I'll never forget you" Ree said "Mama" she whispered.Ree slowly broke the embrace as she straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes, she had known Kagome for almost six years since she was eleven or so. She respected and loved Kagome as a mother figure.

Kagome then looked towards Maru, she quickly embraced him and gave him a chaste kiss, she looked into his eyes as tears began to blur hers. "Ashiteru" She cried as she quickly broke free of him and bolted to the car, she slammed the door before kicking the gear into reverse and speeding down the street nearly missing the slowly moving white gates.

The ride to the shrine was quiet each person was lost in their own thoughts. But this was for the best Kagome would meet her dad and see a whole new world. She saw the Shrine come into view she pulled up to the curb and got out with Sota and Shippo. Shippo, Sota and Kagome beagn taking their bags to the well house. Sota slid the door open he took the bags from Kagome and Shippo. Kagome and Shippo each took turns taking their things to Sota. Once all their things were in the well house Sota slid the door shut. And the three went back to the car this time Sota drove.

"Mama those boxes are still back here" Shippo said, as he tried to open the green ones he got zapped "Owww"

"Ree-chan told you not to open them didn't she?" Kagome asked her son. Shippo nodded his head as he rubbed his now stinging hand.

"Better him then us." Sota said. as they drover to a nearby resturant.

"Only a man would say that about a six year old" Kagome said as they walked into the chinese themed resturant.

A young woman with dark hair was staing by the door. "Hi, My name is Amy, welcome to our establisment, would you like a booth or table?" Amy asked Kagome, Sota and Shippo.

"A booth ." Sota said.

Amy noddded her head she grabbed three menus and led the three to a booth once they were seated she handed them their menus. "Enjoy your evening some one will be with you shortly" She told them and left.

Sota and Shippo quickly turned to the Ramen section of the menu. "Which flavor?" Sota said.

"Its so hard to choose" Shippo added.

Kagome sighed. "How hard is it to pick a flavor?" Kagome asked the two males.

"There are too many flavors Mama." Shippo whined.

"Then pick two fatty" Kagome joked.

"Okay...I want..hmm cheddar and pork" Shippo said.

"I was kidding" Kagome thought, "Good thing Sota's paying"

"I'm getting chicken and beef" Sota sang "Chicken and beef...beef and chicken"

Kagome continued to look at her menu when a waitress walked over to them. "Hi my name is Yuki and I will be your waitress for this eveing , do you know what you want or do you need more time?" she asked them.

"Umm yes were ready to order, boys go first" Kagome said.

hr The Well (the next day)

Three demons stood staring into the bottomless well. One was a chibi full blooded kitsune, he had firey red hair half way down his back,a new purple cresent moon was on his forehead, along with two pinkish red stripes on each cheek,he was about 4 foot and something odd inches,his tail was a yellowish tan color,he wore black hakamas and a black haori they had minor adjustments, the pant legs were ripped off and made into long shorts, his haori sleeves were gone completely, he also wore wrist bands and fish net arm sleeves,for shoes he wore combat boots.

The older male was a half demon hanyou monk, he was a good 6 feet almost 7,he wore the same outfit as the younger full demon although he had chains hanging off of his pants. All three demons/demoness had their claws painted black, along with black eyelier,the female had more of course.His hair was past his butt,his hair was black and so were the dog like/fox ears atop his head his tail was a lighter shade of black almost brown.

The female was the same.The female was 6 foot even.She wore a short black kimono with fish net stockings that went all the way up her legs,she wore a more feminine pair of combat boots,the necklace she recieved from Ree was worn securely around her neck.

They had converted most of their stuff into three huge black back packs, Shippo now being in his full demon form was able to carry his own bag,the only bag left was the bag that held their skateboards, and the gifts Ree wouldn't let them open until they got to were their going.

"Thats a long drop" Kagome said.

"How long" Shippo said gulping,Sota picked up a rock and held it over the wells rim.

"Lets see" Sota said, dropping the rock.

The three listened,all they could hear was the wind of the speed the rock was going until it hit. "Thats far" Shippo said.

"How come it didn't disappear" Kagome asked.

"I think it has to be a person" Sota said, as he stared at his twin and in that moment there was a silent agreement as Sota picked up the extra bag. "I'll go first"

Sota smiled at his twin and nephew before jumping over the ledge, Kagome watched him fall and then be engulfed by a blue light. "Sota" She called out, but their was no answer.

Kagome's ears twitched,something wasn't right. "Did it work?" Shippo asked.

"I dunno were gonna have to find out for ourselves" Kagome said, as she grabbed Shippo's hand, they stood onto the ledge together.

"I'll jump and then you jump seconds after me okay?" Kagome told her son.

Shippo nodded and despite his protest he merely growled as his mom kissed him on the cheek. She jumped and as she thought she would never stop, she slowed down and was engulfed in a blue light. Shippo jumped after wards.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome appeared at the bottom of the well with a screaming Shippo appearing next to her.Kagome looked up the well to see a grinning Sota and a clear blue sky.

"Jump" Sota said.

Kagome and Shippo jumped out the well and now stood next to Sota. "Wow it's really beautiful." Kagome said as she took in the scenery.The once blue sky was turning grey, and the chirping birds had went mute.

"Mama why is the sky turning dark?" Shippo asked her.

"I dont know" Kagome said, her tail was puffed out and the hairs on her ears and neck were on end. She let out a growl and noticed her brother looked and did the same.

A cry of "Give me the jewel" was heard before trees went flying every which way with sickening snaps as a half centipede half woman was seen.

Then a motley crew of a dog hanyou, a monk, a female demon slayer, a male demon slayer, and two kitsune demoness in miko garbs were seen ready for battle along with a white two tailed cat.

The centipede demoness grabbed a hold of Shippo, making Kagome go on the defense. "How dare you touch my pup!" Kagome growled as she flexed her claws.

Kagome's eyes bled red as jagged lines appeared on her cheeks. "Prepare to die" She yelled as she jumped with her claws outstretched infront of her.

The dog hanyou,the monk, the female demon slayer, the male demon slayer and the two kitsune demoness, watched as the unknown hanyou demoness attacked the centipede woman.

The male hanyou demon that looked almost identical to the female was quick to help as he went for the arms that held the chibi kitsune demon. The male slashed the offending arms and took the pup into his arms, the child was crying as the female slashed apart the centipede woman with a last blood hurtling scream she then landed and turned onto the odd group. "You try hurt pup" She growled out in a barbaric way.

"Who the heck are you!" The Inu hanyou growled.

The male demon ignored them as he turned to his lookalike. "Calm down Kagome...Shippo needs you to calm down" Sota said, Kagome looked at the crying child.

"Pup" Kagome said.

Her red eyes turned to pink and then back to a chocolatey brown, the jagged lines disappeard and Kagome embraced her child in an awkward hug due to the large backpacks they all three carried, Sota then grabbed the discarded bag that held their skate boards and slung it over his shoulder, it was then that they paid heed to the motley pack that was watching them with mixed feelings/emotions.

Next to him were two kitsune demoness both dressed in red and white Miko garbs. The two looked alike but one was younger by much, they both had black hair and pointed elven shaped ears much like Shippo's, they had the same tails as Kagome and Sota, they were tall but skinnier and not as shapley as Kagome.

Sota looked at the group in front of him as well there was a boy that seemed to be his age or maybe a little younger, he had black semi long hair pulled back into a ponytail, he wore a black and green slayer uniform similar to the girl standing next to him except hers was pink and black, as Sota sniffed the air he could tell that they were siblings as were the the two kitsunes.

He then saw an older male wearing puprle monk garbs, he had black hair pulled back into a low rats tail, there was a glove and beads wrapped around one of his hands while the other held his gold staff.

hr

Genki sat in his sister's tea room with his children Senshin,Youko,Toki,Shiruba,Shiro, his mate Kakyuu , his sister Midoriko,her mate Kiba, and his good friends Inutashio and his new mate Izayo along with Inutashio's old mate Taki.

Genki was a silver kitsune and now that he was not in human form he looked much younger, his hair was silver and down his back in a braid, his eye's were a piercing blue, his ears were elven shaped,and his tail was worn across his shoulder in its silver glory. The now faded marks of the south's reign adorned his face where as his eldest son Senshin now had the dominant marks and soon his marks would fade and be passed on to Sota unless he choose otherwise.

His mate Kakyuu was also a a fox demon, she was tall, she still had her shape even after alll the pups she had had. Her eyes were a bright green, her hair was all the way done her back. it was reddish orange. She wore a short white Kimono that came to her knees her hair was loose not tied back, like most women in that time. Her elven shaped ears would move from time to time so that she would hear wher her pups were. Her long fuzzy tail swished back and forth.

His middle children were both boys,Youko was a red fox that favored his mother to a tee,so much he was mistaken for a girl many a times before he spoke, his voice was so deep it could rival that of Sesshomaru's where as Toki was two years younger and a silver fox that looked identical to his dad but sounded like his mother.

Sitting next to Kakyuu was and im pressive dog demon, Inutashio he had long silver hair that was tied back, he wore all white and armor on his left arm. he had golden eyes, royal blue markings on his face and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

His human mate Izayo had long black hair and dark eyes, she wore a pink and blue kimono. She was the mother of Inutashio's youngest son Inuyasha.

His former mate Taki was tall like their eldest son Sesshoumaru, some would say that Sesshoumaru took his looks form his mom, she had long silky white hair. her eyes were golden, she had magenta stripes on her face. even though she and Inutashio were no longer together she and he were on good terms.

Kiba, Genki's daughter's mate was a black fox. He had long black hair blue eyes, he was tall, his black tail was worn over his shoulder, he and Midoriko had been mated for a while,a year or so before they had their first child Kikyo, he wore a black and brown kimono.

His youngest children, at five, were something to behold, they were identical female twins,Shiruba and Shiro,but they favored neither parents or the rest of their siblings, they looked exactly like Kagome, if it wasn't the simple fact they were full blooded and silver and white kitsunes.

"So what are we to do about this?'' Taki asked "There is only one son in the west that is unmated"

"We have no other children...no girls... besides Rin and she is too young for your sons Genki" Inutashio said.

Youko and Toki stayed silent they were reaching their 25th and 23rd summer and they were still unmated,they needed to have children so the south would be strong and unstoppable.

"My daughter" Senshin said "Kagome...she will be a match for your son Inutashio-sama,Taki-sama"

Taki blushed at Senshin's use of her name and bowed her head. "Kagome has been through alot" Genki said.

Senshin nodded knowingly. "We will have to turn to the north and east for Youko and Toki" Kakyuu said.

The meeting was over Inutashio, and his mate and former mate left. After they had left Senshin turned to his father. "Father how has Kagome changed?" he asked him.

"More like how hasn't she" Genki said "You know about her son and how he was conceived and then you know about that wretch of a woman Kagome and Sota call mother"

"Yes but I was under the impression that she was doing ok since she found some friends. but is it true about Sota?" Senshin asked.

"I'm not to sure right now I think he is in denial." his father told him.

"Oh" Senshin said, as he was lost in thought he didn't notice his brothers departure back to the castle.

"I wonder if Kagome will try to come over to our time, then again maybe it's my fault for leaving when they both were so young." he said.

Genki glared at his son. "Senshin you will refrain from picking favorites...you have two children...two...not just Kagome" Genki scolded.

"I don't have favorites Father, just that Kagome and Sota I had hoped to give them normal lives, and look what happend how could their mom just let that boy, demon near her!" Senshin cried.

"Fate works in mysterious ways my son" Genki said.

"Love they're coming" Kakyuu said.

hr

"I'll ask you one mor time wench who the hell are you!" Inuyasha growled as he flexed his sharp claws. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am Kagome Sakura Higurashi, this is my son Shippo Genki Higurashi and that is my twin Sota Senshin Higurashi" Kagome said flexing her own claws.

"Feh your no Higurashi, my mates a Higurashi and I know your whole family and why does your son bear the marks of the west" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at Kikyo and Kaede, she then remebered what her grandpa had told her. Kikyo had long black hair, as did her younger sister Kaede. Kikyo and Kagome shared a resemblence to each other. "Are you Kikyo and Kaede?" Kagome asked the two young kitsune Mikos. "We are" the oldest one said. "I am Kikyo and this is my sister Kaede, please excuse Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"Then you must know papa" Kagome said.

"Papa?' Kikyo asked.

"Grandpa Genki" Kagome said.

"Oh so you're Uncle Senshin's daughter Kagome, he has told us about you." Kikyo said. " Inuyasha you baka, this is Lord Senshin's daugter and son!" she yelled at him.

The hanyou's ears went flat and he whined. "Kikyo please don't make me sleep on the floor tonight" Inuyasha whined.

"That has yet to be decided." Kikyo said.

"Well I guess we better be on our way, our work is done here, we'll take you to your dad, but it's a three day journey." Kikyo told her.

"Three days" Kagome gasped "Then why are you out here so far away from the castle"

"We are prooecting are lands and" Kikyo said "We travel across japan and destroy destuctive demons"

"What type of demons?" Kagome asked Kikyo.

"All types Moth, dragons, but the most deadliest is a spider demon" Kikyo said.

"Usually the non humanoid ones they are the ones who cause the most damage" Kaede added.

"Oh so are the roads pretty smooth?" Sota asked.

"Yes atleast the way we travel" The monk said.

"Okay so before we go why don't we introduce ourselves properly" Kagome said, as she placed Shippo on the ground next to her.

"I'm Kagome, little guy here is Shippo my son, and this is my twin brother Sota." Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"I'm Kikyo, this is my sister Kaede, My mate Inuyasha, My Best friends Sango and Miroku, Sango's brother Kohaku,Sango's cat Kirara and I think thats everyone" Kikyo said pointing out each individual.

"Come on we have work to do." Inuyasha said as he beagn to walk ahead of everyone, when no one was follwoing he began to yell."Hey Let's go!" he yelled.

He turned around to see the three outsiders putting on wierd confinements and climbing ontop of wierd planks of wood with wheels, that they had produced from the odd sacks they carried on their backs.

Sango then took the odd sack from the older boy,Soho he believed or was it Sota and then put it onto her own shoulder.

Then Sango,Miroku and Kohaku boarded Kirara's back, and the group proceeded to near Inuyasha, the outsiders seeming to float on the planks of wood.

As the group traveled through the forest, no one talked really and Sota was paying more attention to Kaede and Kohaku, Kagome watched Shippo as he rode on his skateboard. She then looked to her side and saw Sota looking at Kohaku and Kaede. She smirked.

Her brother was lucky he still crushed on Ree but it was just that a crush where as Kagome was madly deeply in love with Maru, and it was only yesterday that she finally told him. It was killing her,so much that she wanted to cry,to scream,to die, but she couldn't.

"Kikyo what do you think that demon meant by give me the jewel?" Kaede asked.

"Hmm I have been thinking about that as well." Kikyo told her as they walked deeper in the forest.

Kagome skated up next to her cousins. "I have a jewel" Kagome said.

"Let me see it?" Kikyo said. Kagome handed Kikyo the necklace around her neck. Kikyo gasped. "The jewel of four souls, Kagome where did you get this!" Kikyo asked her.

"Ree" Kagome said "My friend she gave it to me along with some other gifts"

"Kagome you have to protect this necklace, they're many demons that seek this jewel if it were to fall into the wrong hands many people and demons would die." Kikyo said handing Kagome back the jewel.

"Why would a sixteen year old give me that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know but she must have had great faith in you to give it to you".Kikyo said to her as they continued on their journey.

It was silent for awhile as everyone walked,skated and drove until Kikyo broke the awkward silence,making the group stop and rest. "So Kagome who is Shippo's father?" Kikyo asked her cousin.

Kagome looked at her cousin not knowing what to really say to that question, it was actually the first time Kagome had even thought about Shippo's dad.

"I don't want to talk about him." Kagome simply said.

Kikyo was going to pry but she smelled the salt in the air. "So Kagome how do you use that skator board?" Kikyo asked changing the subject.

"Its a skate board" Kagome corrected "Its real simple all you do is kick and push" Kagome said as she demonstrated.

Sango got up from her place off of the ground and walked over to the two cousins. Sango laughed when Kikyo tried and fell off. "I could do bettter than you." Sango said with a grin.

''Oh yeah" Kikyo said "I bet you can't"

Kikyo backed away from the death trap of skate board as Sango stepped on to the contraption. "This aint to hard" Sango said as she got her balance.

Sango caught on quickly, and licked her tongue at Kikyo. "Told you so." Sango said. in the meantime Sota was talking to Kaede.

"So Kaede how old are you?" Sota asked, hopefully.

Kaede smiled at Sota , "I'm 15, how old are you?" she asked him.

"I'm 18." he said with a grin,the same grin he gave Hojo so many times before, and Ree.

"Oh Sota-sama is almost the same age as Kohaku-Sama" Kaede said. "Kohaku is 16 summers"

Kohaku looked at Sota and then turned back to talk to Miroku. Sota looked at the back of Kohaku.Kohaku reminded him of Hojo, and thinking of Hojo brought nothing but pain.


End file.
